Two Shinobi Warriors!
by Keyagi
Summary: As two orphaned shinobi fight their way up the ranks with the rest of genin. Why was Kimiko Kobayashi and Nick ShinHan orphaned? How will these two different but yet similiar fates play out? FIND OUT! Gaaraxoc Narutoxoc Yaoi in here.
1. The Start

**I do not own Naruto! Just my awsome OC's!**

Two Leaf Ninjas jumping from one tree branch to the other next to eachother as their teammate is not to far off on the left side of them and their sensei not to far off on their right side. "We are almost to the target. Watch out" their sensei had said as his short blue hair shined by the suns gaze and his light blue eyes look outward. His black longsleeved shirt flowing in the wind even though his jonin jacket was on. Long black pants with his kunai pouch on his left side and his leaf headband on his sleeve. His name is Iko Sugoichi and he was in charge of these genin looking toward the girl on the left side of him with short black spikey hair with hazel eyes staring infront of her incoming on the target.

Wearing a Black undershirt an over it a white shortsleeved unzipped shirt with a hood and white shorts as the kunai pouch is on the right leg also fingerless gloves. Her leaf headband on her forehead. Her name is kimiko Kobayashi a genin that was held back from the last chunin exams as was the rest of her teammates for more experience. She looked over at her bestfriend Nick ShinHan. He looked over nodding to her. His hazel eyes shinning with excitement and his carmel skin lighting up with the sun.

His very short black corse hair complementing the looks of her friend. His dark blue shirt flowing in the wind with his black pants that make them look gray in the sun. Kunai pouch on his right side and the leaf headband tied loosely around his neck. "Fayt are you ready this time?" nick said calmly looking over to his teammate on his left of Kimiko. Knowing the last time they went on a misson he saved his own teammate from utter destruction in a mine field.

Fayt KazeTora was unfocused but hard working. His long white hair waving in the wind and his dark green eyes trying to look focused on the objective. His purple nonsleeved shirt lightly waving in the wind as it stuck to his lightly muscular body while is dark purple shorts waved more. His kunai pouch on his right side but hes wearing bandages over his hands to his wrists. "Yea Fayt." Kimiko said smirking "SHUT UP! KIMIKO!" Fayt yelled She snickered looking over to nick as he rolled his eyes at the usual.

"Be quiet." Iko-sensei said as they all stopped in different locations around a river. Seeing there target in range. "Go!" iko-sensei called threw the communicator. "Right." they all said jumping toward the target vanishing except for kimiko.

"WIND SLASH!" Kimiko yelled in the air kicking wind pushing it toward the enemy hitting them threw a tree. "gotcha." She whispered as the target got up who was a man from the Land of Earth. The man smirking as nick appeared crouched beside him "Heel Palm strike!" he yelled hitting the man with his palm forcing chakra into his opponent only to end up as a shadow clone. "What!" kimiko and nick said surprisingly then jumping back seeing shuriken landing pass them on the trees. Looking up to find the man doing hand signs, fayt then appears behind him catching the earth ninja by surprised and knocking him out with his senbon.

Kimiko and nick running over to fayt and stopping by the earth ninja. Their sensei appeared looking at them with a smile. "Sensei you ditched us again." kimiko and fayt said annoyed. " but you passed so thats what counts right?" "Passed?" all three of them looked at eachother "Yep this was a test for the chunin exams to see if you were ready oh my standards. So you all passed.

I heard there are a couple genin and from Kakashi's group as well. So be on your toes and heres your papers for the exams. Ill go report to the Hokage and you all take a rest." he said then disppearing. Kimikos eye twitched and fayt was jumping up for joy. "We get to go to the chunin exams!" Nick and Fayt yell at the same time.

Kimiko walked away silently back to the village as the other two ran to catch up. As night came around Nick and kimiko were walking to Ichiraku ramen as Fayt had left to go do training. "So what if I leave you suddenly at the chunin exams. Alone." Kimiko said smiling at her friend as he looked at her and glared then smacked her shoulder "Do it and Ill hurt you." nick said. She laughed then as they arrived at Ichiraku going in to sit.

"NICK! KIMIKO!" they heard from the left seeing Naruto with a bowl of ramen staring at them excitedly. "Hey Naruto!" Kimiko said excitedly going over to Naruto's left side sitting as nick did the same thing but on Naruto's right. "Guess what! Guess what!" Naruto said excitedly as nick stared at Naruto distractly. "What is it Naruto?" "Im going to the Chunin Exams!" Naruto said then Slurped down some of his ramen. Kimiko looked over to nick then to Naruto as he did the same.

"So are we..." Kimiko and nick said together. "Really! Oh man! This is gonna be great!" naruto said excitedly then rambled on. As kimiko sighed then looked over towards nick seeing him staring at naruto again. She looked at him questionably. 'naruto..I think the chunin exams might break him' she thought looking over to her friends.

"Im leaving for tonight. Nick ill see you at the exams tomm.." she said quietly walking away as nick looked at her for a moment debating on following his friend to know whats wrong or to stay with Naruto. "Hey..Nick. Go see whats wrong with kimi would ya. Shes been all to silent these days. We are all bestfriends since before being ninjas so we have to look after one another!" Naruto said looking at his bowl then to nick. As nick blushed lightly and nodded. Running after his friend catching up with her quickly due to her lack of walking slowly. "kimi. Whats wrong?" he asked as she stopped and so did he in the middle of the street. "Im afraid..that naruto may be torn apart by the chunin exams. He's like a little brother to me. Do you remember when we all meet?" "Yea of course."

_A little blonde Kimiko ran threw the street in a white shirt and blue shorts. Little Kimiko was an Orphan making things difficult for her to interact with people. Mad at everyone who had families and envyed the people who took advantage of it. Running threw the alley way crashing into someone "HEY WATCH IT!" Kimiko yelled at the unknown figure who is also on the ground with her. "You watch it!" as the boy stood up going into the light where it seeped threw. She also stood up seeing the boy with caramlized skin color. "Yea well you..um" Kimiko tried making a sentence. "Shouldnt you go back to your family! You shouldnt be going threw alleyways anyways!" she yelled. As the boy looked down. "Shut up! I dont have a family!" he yelled back glaring at her. "um.. either ya know." she said looking down then she looked up and said "then lets be friends!" "Why?" she pondered this for a moment "because we have no one else." he nodded and agreed. Then the following week..Kimiko and nick were unseparatable as they got paint and hit up the hokage faces. Seeing a kid with blonde __hair. They all quickly became friends. _

"Yea but we were so in trouble for it." Kimiko chuckled and nick smiled " Of im going home we got a lot to going on!" Nick said leaving "You bet we do!" Kimiko yelled "TO THE CHUNIN EXAMS WOHOOOO!" then someone yelled "ITS 1am! GO TO BED KIMIKO!" dodging a plant in a pot that hit the ground looking over to the building across from hers seeing the old lady who gets onto her all the time. She looked up annoyed "GO TO BED YA OLD BAT!" "I WOULD IF THEIR WASNT SOMEONE BAFFOON OUTSIDE MY WINDOW!" "COME DOWN HERE AND SAY THAT TO MY FACE!"

**END! For that Chapter anyways. I wanted to do some explaining in the chapters kind of before going on. And you will find out why Kimiko had blonde hair in her child years! All in due time! Next Chunin Exams!**


	2. Lets go! Chunin Exams Part 1!

**Chunin exams Part 1 I do not own Naruto just my awsome OC's!**

"Aw man looks like were here!" Fayt yelled in front of the academy. Kimiko kicked him to the ground and held one of her ears "Shut up would ya. Its soo early" she yawned. "I agree" nick smiled at them both. "Hey look its Naruto, Sasuke, and Sakura." Kimiko said pointing behind nick. As nick looked around naruto smiled at him then two the other too.

"HEY! Nick! Kimi!" Naruto ran toward them. "Good morning" naruto smiled excitedly. "lets go on!" Fayt yelled pointing into the doorway. "yea yea hold your horses" They hear sakura say. They all walked in as they seen everyone hearing someone say "hey whats going on?" 'Whats with the croud?' Kimiko thought.

Her grouped pushed there way in before naruto's and saw lee, tenten, and neji. Tenten helping lee who is on the ground. 'I know hes stronger than that.' her whole group thought. "Your taking the chunin exams but you cant get past us?" "Why dont you just give up Now before you get hurt." "yea I think I hear your mommy calling" they both said.

She saw fayt look up to the number and then back to her. "hey nick its a genjutsu." she whispered to him pointing to the number as he already suspected it but his teammates confirmed the notice. "Please let us through. Were suppose to go in there." Tenten Pleaded. She walked toward them only them punching her in the face. "Grr." Fayt mumbled as kimiko looked over at him shaking it off.

"Lets go ahead upstairs guys" Kimiko said to her teammates striding down the hallway. As both of her teammates nodded and left with her. As they make it to the right door their sensei was waiting for them. " Well Hello." Iko-Sensei waved "Well you guys did a good job on making it here. Are you guys ready?" he asked.

Kimiko and nick nodded with excitement as fayt yelled "hell yea!". As Iko-sensei moved out of the way they all walked through noticing many ninja from all different villages. 'This is gonna be tough. Look at all this compatition.' Kimiko thought sighing to herself looking toward her teammates as if they were thinking the same thing seeing the same expression as she had. Hearing the door open seeing naruto's group coming in surprised at the ninja too. "Woah-Whats this." naruto looked around surprised "gee I guess were not alone." Sakura said.

"Of course not. Why would you be?" Kimiko said walking toward them "You guys made it in before us! No fair!" naruto whined "Get over it will ya.". Fayt said looking around as nick walked towards naruto. "Do your best naruto!" Nick said blushing "uh-yea you too!" naruto said smiling at him giving a thumbs up. Then they all hear "SASUKE where have you been!" 'Oh god please not her!' kimiko thought pleading. As she turned around seeing ino on sasukes back. 'Damn I thought she woulda died by now.'

Kimiko thought again As sasuke gave an annoyed face at her. "I feel bad to be him" Fayt whispered to kimiko and nick as they both agreed "HEY YOU PORKER BACK OFF HE'S MINE!" sakura yelled pointing at Ino as they all sweatdropped. "Hey uh were getting a lot of attention." Nick said noticing everyone. "Yeaaa im gonnna go sit downnn." Kimiko said silently scooting her feet away from the other genin as did her teammates on different directions. Then they all heard a poof "ALRIGHT YOU BABY FACED DIGERNERATES! PIPE DOWN AND LISTEN UP!".

As everyone in the room looked towards the front seeing a man in black attire and with a bunch of jonin. "Its tie to begin. Im Ibiki Moreno your proctor and from this moment your worst enemy." He smirked. 'Oh man I heard about him! Great..' Fayt thought as did nick on a different level but still the same way. Kimiko didnt want to think after he popped up. "There will be no combat between candidates and the use of fatal force is prohibited.

Anybody who thinks of messing with me will be disqualified immidiatly." Ibiki said looking at everyone. "This is a written exam." Fayt was happy he was always good at taking exams. Nick was good at them too but kimiko was mentally crying and banging her head on the desk. 'Why must everything be on my bad side! WHY!' she thought As Ibiki gave out the rules then told them all to start.

In the room she sat next to a man with red hair and teal eyes also had a gourd on his back. She looked to see fayt next to tenten and Nick next to naruto on his left side. She looked down at her test looking over the questions and getting non of them. 'these carry intellectual gathering information. You wouldnt be able to know them right off the bat.' Fayt had thought as he looked at his teammate seeing kimiko struggle.

Nick seeing through this test was wondering if the others did as well. Kimiko was thinking 'If I cant get these by basic information. Then.." she looked all over seeing the eyes of the jonins on the sidelines. 'hehe I get it. Cheating is the key aspect. They want us to cheat.' She looked over seeing the man in red hair using some kind of sand. She smirked she then used her wind on the guy infront of her on his pencil mimcking the way the wind moved in eachways of the alphabet she began to get her answers. Nick offered to help naruto as his answers were already done but naruto nervously said no.

'Must be the pressure. He sure looks bad I hope everything gets to be fine.' nick thought looking at Naruto from the side of his eyes. Fayt was lounging back waiting for the 10th question. Hearing kunai go off as we all looked to see who it was. "How do you even know I was cheating! I wasnt!" the guy yelled as one of the jonin quickly reappeared before the man taking him by the neck on the jonins elbow.

"We are the elite. You cant do anything we already know what your going to do." the jonin said. Then the ninja got escorted out as a bunch more people were being eliminated as well as their teams. "So for the 10th question. Rule number 1. each of you is chosen not to be given the final question. Its your decision." Ibiki said "Woah! Whats the catch? What happens if we decided we dont wanna take it. What happens then?" A girl with blonde hair yelled. " If you chose not to take the final question regardless of your answers to the other nine. You will get a zero...In other words you fail and of course that means both your teammates fail as well" Ibiki said smirking at everyone. Everyone went into an uproar as my team and I was calm but deep inside we were hoping this next question was easy.

"Not so fast you didnt let me finish. If you do accept the question an answer it incorrectly, you will not only fail but you will be barred from taking the chunin exams ever again!" Ibiki yelled. 'WHHHHAAATTTT!' her team thought. As some ninjas were leaving due to the circumstances naruto started to raise his hand. 'NO NARUTO DONT!' Kimiko thought looking at him. As nick looked at him in surprised and hoping it wasnt true about what naruto was doing.

Then he slammed his hand down on the desk "Your not scare me off! Even if I get stuck genin for the rest of my life! I will be Hokage some day!" naruto yelled. 'That naruto for ya.' kimiko chuckled to herself. Fayt sweatdropped as nick looked at Naruto starry eyes and in awe as he smiled too. "Well then I admire you determination.

For those of you remaining those only one thing left to do and thats for me to tell you...That you all pass the first exam!" Ibiki said to them. As the whole room was in shock they all complained on what the second question was for. Then the window breaks as a black curtain like thing was hanging from the ceiling. "Is this part of the test?" Naruto asked "Headdss up! Boys and girls! This is no time to be celebrating! I will be your next proctor Anko Midarashi!" as the woman yelled.

'Oh great a freakin lunatic!' kimiko thought. As Fayt and nick didnt know wat to expect they were both wide-eyed. "Ready for the second test! GOOD! LETS GO! FOLLOW ME!" anko yelled putting a fist in the air " Get ready for tomm Morning. Ill let your squad leaders know where to meet me. Dismissed!" she yelled.

As everyone filled out the room. As the next morning they were all out..next to a forest. As fayt yelled wildly that this was gonna be easy. "Cant we get rid of the idiot and tell them we didnt have a third member.." Kimiko said to nick "i wish" nick said scratching the top of his head looking at fayt. "This is the 44 traning zone but we call it the forest of death." Anko said smirking 'Figures a snappy title as always.' Fayt thought. As the other two sighed.

**END GET READY FOR THE SECOND PART AND THIRD PART OF THE CHUNIN EXAMS!**


	3. Survival! Chunin Exams Part 2!

**Chunin Part 2. I do not own Naruto just my OC's**

" She makes it seem like its scary guys." Fayt told them as Kimiko and Nick looked at him like really... Nick looked over seeing naruto running from a horrible disguise of a rock. "Whats he doing?" nick whispered to himself. Kimiko looked to what nick was staring at which was Naruto and the...rock. "Thats a horrible disguise ever! Theres no such thing as a walking rock!" Naruto yelled pointing at the disguise.

As konohamaru, moiegi, and Uton came out of the disguise. "Hey you over there! What are you doing your holding up the exam." Anko said coming over to them. "He said something about the academy newspaper." Naruto said to her. 'They have an academy newspaper..' Kimiko sweatdropped "Alright were gonna take a 10 min break to be respectful to the reporters for the academy newspaper." Anko said "DAMN IT!" fayt yelled "I just wanna get this over with!" Kimiko said as nick nodded.

10 mins later. "This whole place just creeps me out." hearing sakura say as kimiko and her team nodded and Anko grinned saying "It should. They call it the Forest of Death and soon enough your gonna find out why." Naruto then mimcking her putting his butt out and sticking his hands on her hips saying what she just said in a girlly voice. "HAHAHA!" Kimiko, nick, and fayt all laughed.

"Im tough enough to handle everything!" Naruto yelled at her then she threw a kunai at him skimming his face making it bleed a little and appeared behind him. "Are you tough enough to handle this." Anko said grabbing his face 'HOW DARE SHE! DO THAT TO HIM! ILL SKIN HER ALIVE!' nick yelled in his head glaring at her as kimiko sweatdropped at him as he was making a face. "Usually guys like you leave blood all over this forest." She grinned at him then she grabbed another kunai pointing it at the grass nin.

As he held out her other kunai in his tongue. 'So gross!' Kimiko thought. As anko said thank you to the grass nin, Naruto was sticking out his tongue as kimiko and nick just looked at him wondering what he was doing as fayt really wasnt paying attention to anything.

Anko held out a form. "Its just a standard consent form saying if you die its not my responbility cause someone of you wont come back. Theres gonna be 26 teams and half of you will be going to get the heaven scroll the other the earth scroll. One team will have one or the other. You must get both scrolls and make it to the tower in 5 days." 'Well we wont lose!' Her team thought confidently.

As they walked over exchanging the consent forms for a scroll they went over and picked a gate. "we have a heaven scroll. So earth scroll is what we will be looking for." Nick said to his team. "Right but who is gonna carry it? Its diffently not fayt he will lose it. Nick you carry it for now. If we need to exchange holders sometime then I will hold it. Fayt will be last." kimiko said to both of them as nick put it in is pouch nodding.

As the ninja unlocked the gate "Alright you maggots the second part of this test HAS BEGUN!" the gates sprung open as they all ran through. Running from tree limb to tree limb "Alright first we got to find who has an earth scroll." Nick said to them 'Naruto be ok.' he thought.

As they all heard a scream "Oh man sounds like someone got into it already." Fayt said "yea well lets hurry up and get a scroll so we can head to the tower." Kimiko said to them. As they headin to a clearing near a river kunai and shuriken came out. 'Shit' kimiko thought As they all got kunai and deflected them. 'So there not gonna come out and play are you..Ill make you come out!' Kimiko thought grinning she then said "wind lash" kickin into the tree as a wind pushed them all back making a huge noise. "So close" hearing someone say behind her as she went wide eyed then he took a kunai and stabbed her.

"NO! Kimiko!" Nick and Fayt yelled as then they see it was a subsititon jutsu. "WHAT!" the sound nin yelled. Nick jumped back into the river using his chakra to his feet "nows my chance!" he whispered making hand signs seeing mud on the ground. "Water Release: Water Dragon Bullet Jutsu!" Nick yelled as a dragon of water and mud came up out of the ground. Two other ninjas came from out of the trees trying to help their teammate by doing an electric jutsu. "Nice try but its mud too" As they dragon shot out mud on to the sound nin knocking them out.

"Good work!"Kimiko yelled over to nick as he gave a thumbs up. "Fayt Where were you!" She yelled "Um srry I was just shocked." he said looking at the ground as she sighed. Fayt went over to the nins pocket and grabbed out a..Heaven scroll. "Damn all that work for nothing." Kimiko said scratching her head "maybe we shoulda asked them.."Fayt said "Oh yes cause there sureeeee gonna say oh well we will let you go because you have the same scroll as us." Kimiko yelled at him "THEY COULD!" "NO!" nick sighed "Hey! If you two keep yelling your gonna draw the enemys attention." Nick said to them

As they both nodded and glared at eachother. As they started running again it started to get dark. "We should camp out for tonight that we we can replenish chakra. Lets have a look out and exchange every 3 hours." Fayt said to them as they nodded "Ill go first." Nick said then handing the scroll to Kimiko. As the other two went to sleep he heard a commotion coming from the left.

"Whats going on over there." Nick looked back at his teammates then back over there 'Its not to far. Ill be able to keep an eye out from both points and able to see whats going on. Ill wlk one up so then if I dont come back then can come looking for me too.' he thought "kimi..Hey wake up!" as he poked her and tried to roll her awake. "Its time already?" "yea." "okkkkk" she said sitting up for a moment with closed eyes. He then ran off towards where the sound was coming from as she opened her eyes he was gone. "Where he go?"

She said looking over to where he was just standing. "Fayt get up. We have a problem." she pushed him "uhhh what?" "Nicks gone." "WHAT! WHERE DID HE GO!" shouting at the top of his lungs. "How the hell am I suppose to know. Lets go we need to go find him." "Right" He said jumpin up then sensing something. "Someones coming this way." He said to her. "Right" She said grabbing a kunai as he did the same.

Then they came out of the forest into their clearing seeing the man she sat next to in the 1st exam. "Its..You." She said pointing at him "You know him?" Fayt said to her. "No he sat next to me in the chunin exams." "Get out of my way..Or ill kill you." He said staring at her. "You better do what gaara says." the other man in black said to her. "OH YEA! WHO ARE YOU ANYWAYS!" Fayt yelled at them.

"We are from the village hidden in the sand. Im temari, and Im kankuro. Give us the heaven scroll and you wont die." Kankuro said to her. As gaara stood quietly watching his sand come up around her legs as she tried to take a step "What the-" she said looking down at wat happened to her legs. "Let her go! We dont have a heaven scroll!" Fayt yelled "I dont believe you." gaara said but he looked at her wondering why he didnt feel like killing her.

Why was she the only person he didnt want to kill even though they just meet not even 5 seconds ago. As the sand dispersed leaving the girl free again. "Gaara?" Kankuro said questioningly to him. "Who are you?" Gaara questioned her. "I am Kimiko Kobayashi this is Fayt KazeTora are other teammate is missing right now." She said feeling a weird feeling talking to him.

"Here is the earth scroll. We have another. Dont cross us again." Gaara said leaving with his teammates "Oh man are we lucky!" Fayt said hoping around with the earth scroll. "idiot! We have to find nick lets go!" Kimiko yelled as fayt put the scroll in his pouch. As he nodded and they left to go find him.

Nick was in a clearing with sakura and rock leed against the three sound ninja. "Glad I got here on time." He said to them as he looked over at Naruto 'I also get to protect you.' He thought then felt something ting in his heart and the warm sensation it brough to him. 'What..is this.' he thought holding his hand above his heart then shook it off.

As the one of the sound nin came running towards him he grabbed out a kunai with a paper bomb attached and launched it at him. As he dodges the kunai hit the ground exploding right next to the sound nin. "Water Release: Cold sky water attack!" As nick yelled opening his mouth and numerious darts comes out of his mouth at high speeds. As his opponet tried to dodge he got him on the foot and then hit him dead on.

As then he got hit by the other girl that was with him "damn forgot about her." He said as he brought his feet to stop himself from hitting a tree. 'Wow this is amazing. I didnt know genin could do such a trick' Sakura thought. Then he wiped the blood off his cheek and looked at naruto who was out cold over to his left. 'You always had a sense of something about you. Everything you did held confidence. Well its my time to shine even thought your non awake to see me do it!' Nick thought then grinned running toward the girl hitting her "Strong Fist" He said punching her in the stomach hearing bones crack as she spun out into a tree. Then the male sound nin was close enough to hit nick but he kicked him as he did the sound nins attack from his hands hit him and pushed him back.

"That didnt do-uh ah!" Nick yelled as his ear started to bleed. "Hmph even though it doesnt do anything physically it harms the inside of your brain waves making them not be able to send messages to move you body that well or move at all. Your finished kid." The sound nin said confidently. "Damn.." Nick said as he then fell to the ground.

Then sakura started to fight back ino appeared next to her. Nick started to watch but soon his vision started to go in and out. "Nick!" he heard Kimiko and Fayt yell then he blacked out. "Fayt! Kimiko!" Ino said startled 'Oh great.' kimiko thought. "Were just here for our teammate and it looks like he had a scuffle." Kimiko said rubbing the back of her head and looking over to find naruto and sasuke unconscious. 'Of Course he would help out if he was involved.' kimiko thought looking back over to nick. Then jumping down from the tree ignoring the commotion. "Fayt pick nick up and lets go." Kimiko ordered Fayt went over and put nick on his back. "hey that teammate of yours tried helping! You think your just gonna get away!" One of the sound nin yelled. "Kimiko smirked and turned her head sideways to him "Yes." then they vanished

'there so fast' Sakura thought. As Kimiko and them found themselves at the tower entering in. As then they entered fayt put nick down then started to yell at him "HEY! GET UP! WHAT KIND OF TEAMMATE JUST LEAVES HIS OWN TEAM!" Fayt yelled at him. She sweatdropped "Let me handle this fayt." she said pushing him away "Oi! Nick! Naruto said he wants to go out for ramen by yourselves." She whispered in his ear. "WHAT!" nick shot up then quickly held his ear.

"Why would that get him up?" Fayt said thinking to himself. 'What an idiot...' She thought. "Where are we? That sound nin hit my ear with something and I think it broke it." Nick questioned and said. "We are in the tower. We got an earth scroll before coming to find you. We were anbushed but all was good. Here let me see your ear I can fix it with basic medical ninjutsu." She said holding her hand up to his ear as gree glowed around her hands as five mins past she declared it was finished. "Thank you!" Nick said smiling and getting up off the ground.

As she then unclamped both scrolls and then gray smoke came out reveiling Iko-Sensei. "Congradulations!" He said lazely "Great its you." Fayt said looking at his sensei. "hey be proud that I came out instead of someone else. You see my greatness excells all and -" Their sensei rambled on as they all snuck away. "HEY WHERE DID YOU GO!" he yelled "Dont apprectiate anything those kids. " he said crying

As they walk threw the corridor they came acrossed Gaara and his team. "So this is your teammate. He doesnt look like much." Temari said to us "Now dont talk to fayt like that." Kimiko said grinning "HEY! Thats not what she meant!" fayt yelled at kimiko as nick didnt know what was going on. Gaara walked by quietly as Kimikos eyes followed him.

Then they all left as no one said anything. Making their way down to a big door and opening seeing all the other people who past too. 'Narutos here!' Nick thought grinning as kimiko was relieved that he was ok. Then their team lined up beside him. "Hey Kimiko! Nick! You all made it!" He siad grinning at us 'Why doesnt he ever greet me' Fayt said annoyed. "Yep passed! You didnt think any less of us did you?" kimiko said to him "hehe Of course not!" Naruto said

Then they looked ahead seeing the hokage himself with their senseis and other jonin. Hokage cleared his throat " Now Listen closely! I will be telling all of you what you will be doing for the third exam! You will be fighting in preliminary rounds since theres so many of you we are going to eliminate atleast most of you." the third hokage said as a nother ninja requested to be proctor and went over rules. ' Im in this no matter what! I made a promise to kabuto!' Naruto thought 'Yes a battle to test my strength finally!' kimiko and Fayt thought 'I get to shine! Naruto you better be watching!' Nick thought to himself grinning

**NEXT PRELIMINARY ROUNDS! FIGHT FIGHT FIGHT! **


	4. Preliminary Rounds!

**FIGHT! CHUNIN EXAMS PRELIMARY ROUNDS! I do not own naruto in any way just OC's!**

As they all stand still in rows of lines they hear a white haired guy tell hokage he wants out of the exams and walks away. 'Must be the pressure.' Kimiko thought "Is there anyone else who would like to quit?" Hiyate had asked everyone looking around. "Alright then we will begin the preliminary round. This round will consist of one on one individual is not an exercise there are 23 of you remaining so there will be 13 matches the surviving in those matches will continue on to the third exam." Hiyate explained to everyone as they nodded.

"Your name will be selected by random on this computer." We all look up too see who will be the first to fight. ~Yoroi Akado Vs Sasuke Uchiha~ "Well well looks like narutos friend is up first. I wanted to gooo Gah!" kimiko complained. "Why in a hurry?" Fayt asked "Well..Im hungry." "your alwayss hungry!" nick said to her as she grinned

As they all had to move to the upper level so they can fight kimiko sat on the ground looking around as well as her teammates and their sensei behind them. Kimiko seeing anko eating dango she sweatdropped 'Why does she get food and I dont!' She thought angry huffing. They started to fight between sasuke and that yoroi guy. "hey nick!" naruto said coming over and sitting next to him.

"Oh hey naruto." nick smiled and felt the sensation in his heart again. "I was just checkin up on you guys but I see kimi dissappeared." Naruto said looking around "huh?" Nick said looking all over seeing his friend dissappeared. "We are alright. How are you? Are you sure you feel ok to being doing the exam?" "YA! Im gonna be hokage some day so I will fight to the end!" Naruto grinned at nick as he blushed then "Thank you for checkin up though naruto." Nick saying as he looked down to the fight.

"I-er-No problem!" naruto said turning away so no one can see his face blushing. "Hey what with all this speech hmm?" they heard looking over seeing kimiko sit next to them with a dango. "where did you get those?" "nooooo where." She said grinning As they all hear anko "WHERE DID MY DANGOS I STORED GO!" they both sweatdropped "Hey sasuke won." Fayt said pointing down "OH YEA GO SASUKE!" Naruto cheered.

As they pick the next fighters it came up as ~Fayt KazeTora Vs Kimiko Kobayashi~ "WHAT!" Fayt yelled as kimiko grinned "Well looks like im beating your ass!" Kimiko yelled pointing at him then getting up and jumping over the railing on to the floor below. As he did the same and went to the opposite side. "Two of our teammates fighting against eachother. This isnt going to end well." Nick said looking below. "Yeah." Naruto said doing the same.

"Start!" Hiyate said. "Well looks like who ever passes gets to go on but I will surpass you cause I am a KazeTora!" Fayt yelled at her. "Who cares. Im gonna kick you back to last week!" She yelled at him "oh man dont do that! Last week was soo horrible!" Fayt yelled suddenly pounding on the ground. "I was just kidding..."

She then started running toward him with her kunai out as he pulled out shuriken and shot them at her she jumped up out of the way of them as she flew her kunai at him then "EARTH RELEASE: FIST ROCK TECHNIQUE!" She yelled as her arm incased into a heavy rock then went to punchin fayt as he moved out of the way as she hit the ground smoke filled the air 'Thank you feet if I didnt move in time I wouldnt want to know what would of happened with that rock.' Fayt thought as then he called out "Fire Release: Blazing Scythe Jutsu!" as he flew his hands like he was throwin a scythe in the air blazing fire scythes came out going towards kimiko and hit dead on to the target on the ground.

"yes!" He yelled excitedly "Wood Release: Wood Spikes Ring!" he heard behind him only to see a ring of spikes surrounding him preventing any movement. "Woah I didnt even hear her move!" Kiba yelled from the upper level. As she grinned and fayt was defeated. "Winner! Kimiko Kobayashi!" hiyate yelled as naruto and nick cheered from the stands.

Then the jutsu disappered as she rubbed the back of her head " Man when did you learn that jutsu!" Fayt yelled at her "Um before the exams. Its a hard jutsu and I can only get the opponet when the time is right its no use for group combat." She said to him. "Well I expected that from the child of well ya know." Gai said to Iko-Sensei as nick and naruto over heard. "I wonder who is Kimikos parents." naruto said to nick "I have no idea. You know as much as me." Nick said to him.

As fayt and Kimiko walked up to nick and naruto and sat down. "Like the show?" Kimiko said to them "YEA! Oh man that was great you kick his butt!" Naruto yelled "HEY! Im still here ya know!" As they see the computer get shino aburame and some sound nin to fight it didnt last long.

Then the computer picked Kankuro and another sound nin "They just keep popping up everywhere dont they." Fayt said to them as they nodded . As they seen Kankuros neck get broken "i think he broke his neck," Lee said to everyone "Whats the big deal" They all hear gaara said as kimiko looked to gaara and her cheeks get red. 'Damn this. Am I getting sick!' Kimiko thought.

As they seen it was an actual puppet instead 'Creepy' They all thought. "Two against one is hitting below the belt isnt it!" naruto said pointing below "no because the puppet has chakra strings" nick said to him as naruto got close to his face. "Wha-t are you doing?" Nick said to him "Are youuu sureee." "ye-a!" Nick complied naruto quickly sat down with his arms across his chest. Nick let out a breath of release. 'Phew that was close If only a little closer but I was frozen to my spot as well' nick thought.

Then it became as sakura vs Ino.. "Greatt. I wonder when there gonna get into good fights." Kimiko and fayt complained. "U dont think it will be a good fight?" naruto asked them. "No." They both said.

As everyone battled on the two other ninjas were bored out of their mind playing gold fish were kimiko and fayt as nick and naruto sweatdropped. ~Nick ShinHan Vs. Maki Noboku~ "Alright GO NICK!" Fayt and Kimiko Cheered as nick stood up and smiled "Hey be careful out there will ya." Naruto said smiling giving a thumbs up as nick nodded and grinned.

As him and his enemy took his place "Readyy..GO!" "Looks like you wont be surviving this round to go to the next exam." Maki said to him smirking. "I dont think so. I will win!" Nick said to him then maki held out his hands and out came electricity. ' I need to becareful. That technique is similar to mine.' Nick thought as maki came running at him throwing a fist as nick avoiding it by crouchin down and kicking maki's feet from under him and then make put out his hands jumping backwards.

"Tornado Lighting!" Nick yelled as an electricfiying current came into his palms and then directed his hands for the current to go after maki. "Nice Jutsu." Kimiko whispered to herself. The current went through various angles as maki jumped everywhere to avoid it. "This is intense!" Naruto yelled watching.

As then the current missed maki he made a run for it towards nick "Oh no!" Fayt and kimiko yelled as maki made it close to nick as he tried to avoid him punching him in the gut then in a great smoke it was a subsitition jutsu. Then maki was sent to his knees by the intense current he forgot about. "Nice! He knew he was gonna come after him eventually and when he did he was already far away waiting" Kimiko excitedly yelled.

"As maki is unable to continue the battle. Nick ShinHan wins!" "WOHOOO!" Naruto and kimiko were jumping around. As nick came up the steps he was bombarded with Naruto telling him how good he was. " um naruto look!" Fayt said pointing up as Naruto looked up he saw the computer screen ~Naruto uzumaki Vs Kiba Inuzuka~ "YEA YA ITS HERE ITS HERE! THE MOMENT IV BEEN WAITING FOR!" Naruto yelled

"looks like yourrr up! Wish you luck" Kimiko said giving a thumbs up and nick told naruto the same. As Naruto thanked them all and went down to start his fight. As they all watch Naruto fight kimiko looked to herside to watch Nicks reaction to his battle which there was a slightly angered point of view to a worried one as well. 'Man.' Kimiko shaked her head at him.

As Naruto was attacked by the clones of Kiba and his look alike akamaru, he was laying on the ground bleeding. Nick flinched at the process "Naruto get up! Please!" nick yelled at him. 'Everythings been do difficult for him. Even though he never gave up just as much as we all wanted to. He kept us all together. Kimiko and naruto diffenetly I owe them. Give him this victory he deserves it!' Nick thought

naruto got up and grinned "Im not gonna give up because im the top dog around here." he said. Then they continued battleing until Naruto annoncened another technique and as kiba rounded by his butt he farted. "gross" Kimiko said as the other two agree. "Figures he would do that." Fayt said crossing his arms.

Then making up the uzumaki barrage as well winngin his match! "WOHHOOO!" Kimiko, nick, sakura, and lee yelled. Naruto came up passing hinata when she got his attention then nick was all glaring of death. Kimiko put her arm over nicks shoulders "Dont worry. She only wants to give him something for his wounds." kimiko whispered

"So looks like thats all the matches I want to watch" Fayt said "Not me. I still got one more I want to see." Kimiko said as she looked over to gaara. As nick looked over between the way she looked at gaara 'heheh protentional love interest maybe?' nick thought. As the next was picked it was Hinata Vs. Neji Hyuga "Oh man this may end badly" Fayt whispered.

Naruto cheered for hinata but as she tried to go all out on neji he was just to advanced for her and beaten her up badly. "Grrr How can he do that to some one of his own clan!" naruto yelled. Nick just looks at him and looks away. "HINATA!" Kimiko yelled down to her. As Sakura, Naruto, and Kimiko jumped down to her seeing her down on the ground. Nick and Fayt stayed back and watched. "I think she will be ok." Fayt said to nick "ya." nick said lightly lookin at Naruto's back.

"Are you ok hinata?" Kimiko and Naruto asked as then hinata passed out. "Hey you loser." they heard as they both turned there heads towards neji. "Heres some advice for you. Stop that cheering of yours its disgraceful. Once a Failure always a failure you cant change that." Naruto looked at him "Well just see about that." naruto told him running at him. "No! Idiot!" kimiko ran after him but lee got in his way.

As a medic came over and took hinata on a stretcher. "Hinata.." Kimiko whispered. 'Shes like a sister to me too.' Kimiko sighed remembering the one time hinata came to her asking for help on taijutsu but kimiko had a mission so she couldnt help feeling osrry for that whole day.

They all went back up to the upper level hearing fayt say "I heard something about that sand nin named gaara. They say no ones ever layed a scratch on him" Kimikos eyes widen "What no way!" kimiko yelled as nick asked "hows that even possible?" "Idk." Fayt shrugged then the computer picked ~Gaara Vs Rock lee~ "Speaking of the devil." Fayt said

Gaara glared at lee as the cork on his gord lifted off "Let the match begin" and lee went off with his leaf hurrican to gaara but his sand stopped it. "Sand?" Fayt yelled "Well how ironic!" Nick said looking down bored. As lee got him in the primary lotus and smashed gaara down on the ground everyone thought it was over. "he's soo cool! Omg! Gaara is awsome!" kimiko cheered as the other two sweatdropped 'I wonder about how her intellect is still in tact.' nick thought

"ew its a casing it reminds me of a mummy.' fayt said catching kimikos attention looking down seeing the him as the sand instead of his actual body there. "SOO FREAKIN AWSOME!" kankuro looked over surprised 'she think hes awsome?' kankuro thought. As all the other matched went by quickly it was time to anounce what was going to happen next as everyone else who was left went down.

"As for the final exam we will have a one month from now. To provide a suitable time period for preparation. All of you come take one slip of paper anko is holding." the hokage said. " All of you stay where you are I will come to you." Anko said coming over as everyone picked out one number. And told the hokage what numbers they were holding. "Ibiki you will show what ninja have been paired up" As ibiki showed it reveiled the lots. Naruto Vs Neji, Gaara Vs Sasuke, Kimiko Vs. Nick, Kankuro Vs Shino, and temari get to fight the winner of Dosu and shikamaru's fight.

'We get to fight eachother. Figures they would pair us up.' Kimiko said looking at nick who looked at her too. 'No matter what we both will give out best. I know I definatly will.' Nick thought smiling "Well we get to show how good we are nick even if its against eachother." Kimiko said leaving as he walked next to her. Fayt caught up to them "this is gonna be good! Can't wait for your guys fight!" Fayt said grinning "me either" Nick said as they all walked out into the village noticing it was night Fayt departed saying hes gonna go check up on his father. "Well im leaving to the apartment and tomm is training!" kimiko yelled waving at nick who took another way waving back.

Kimiko walked to her apartment coming to the door then yelled "I will win at the chunin exams!" "GO TO BED!" "YOU GO TO BED GRANDMA!" "YOU BETTER BE GLAD IM OLD OR I WOULD COME DOWN THERE!" "PSH IF YOU WERE YOUNG THEN IT STILL WOULDNT MATTER!"

**Next Time! Training time! A pervert of a life time! **


	5. 1 Month Starts!

**The 1 month period Starts! Train! Train! Train! I do not own naruto just my OC's**

Kimiko Yawns as the sun peaks into her room lighting up the area. She sits up in her bed and pushes the covers away and steps on the cold floor. 'Man Training starts today but with who..' Kimiko thought pulling her shirt over her head and the rest of her clothes, accessories then walking over to her kitchen grabbbing an apple then running out the door locking it.

' I wonder who nick is training with?' she thought walking around the village then turning a corner seeing nick with Iko-sensei. "HEY!" she yelled running over to them as they turned around greeting her. "Hey kimi." nick said grinning at her. "Hey are you training with Iko-sensei?" She asked looking at them both "Yes he is. So that means your gonna have to find a different sensei." Iko-sensei told her.

"aww mannn this sucks!" she whined as she kicked an imaginary rock. "Ha ha!" nick told her grinning putting his hand behind his head. "Shuttt up! You better train hard! Im gonna kick your ass all over that arena!" she yelled at him pointing then running off. As they both sweatdropped "Lets go start in the forest. That way she may not find us or bother us." Iko-sensei said to him as he nodded and left.

Kimiko still walking around thinking of who to teach her. 'Asuma is a no he has shikamaru to worry about..Kakashi probably with naruto or sasuke. Hmmm I KNOW!' she thought running around the village trying to find that person. As she passed the hot springs she saw Naruto with some white hair guy. ' I wonder what hes up to..' she thought going over to him

"Hey naruto. I thought you were gonna train with kakashi?" She said to him as he turned around "WOAH! Kimi arnt you suppose to do some training?" Naruto asked her then looking around. "Wheres nick?" he said scratching his head. "Training with Iko-sensei..He got to him before I did." she said mentally crying then looking down to see Ibisu.

Then seeing Naruto point at some strange dude "Look what you did you..Perv sage you knocked out the guy who was suppose to train me." he yelled at the guy. "Well he shouldnt interfere with my research." the sage said to him "What research?" "Well you see im a novelist and the writer of great books like this!" the sage told him pulling out the Icha Icha Paradise book.

"You call that pervy book research!" Naruto and kimiko yelled 'Fayt somehow gets his hands on those too there sooo gross.' as she thought angerly. "You just use that to peek at girls in the bath house!" Naruto yelled as kimiko was appaled at the man infront of her. "Dirty old man!" kimiko yelled at him as he finally noticed her "Why you little-hm? You look like someone you I know. But with black hair." the sage said pointing at her hair. "Eh! Well I dont wanna know who that is! If shes on your pervy list!" she yelled at him 'That quick temper diffenitly reminds me of her.' jiraiya had thought.

"im out naruto! Im going to look for a sensei." she said to him "Ok! Tell nick we all gotta eat some ramen together sometime and oh also good luck to!" Naruto said happily "Uh yea sure whatever" she said waving to him then jumping up on the building looking for the person she was after. Jumping from house to house then seeing who she was looking for coming out of a shop.

Jumping down to the ground "Kurenai-sensei!" kimiko yelled running then stopping infront of her. "Oh hello Kimiko." Kurenai smiled at her. "I need your help on training me! Please for the exam! Some intense training!" Kimiko pleaded to her as kurenai's eyes widen " Are you sure?" "Yes yes!" "Ok then lets start tomm!" Kurenai told her as the girls eyes filled with excitement "Thank you! Thank you!" kimiko yelled hugging her new sensei then running off.

After a few weeks of intense training nick looked to iko-sensei tiredly as he pushed himself onto a tree. "Good work! You have done an good amount of improvement nick!" iko-sensei told him as nick huffed out " Thanks sensei" then thinking ' I feel a deprieved feeling from naruto..Oh and uh kimiko too.' he then looked up to the sky. Then pushed off the tree running toward iko-sensei doing some handsigns. With Kimiko she was fighting kurenai-sensei as she stopped on a river spot and her sensei stopped on the ground. "Sensei! Have I improved?" She asked "Of course. A lot I'm proud of your improvement." Kurenai-sensei told her giving her a smile.

"GOOD! Lets go again!" kimiko yelled dashing off towards her sensei. A week before the exams start Kimiko, nick and fayt are eating at Ichiraku. "Hey Nick during the exams donthold back you got me!" Kimiko yelled at him. "Not like I would anyway!" Nick said grinning "Has anyone seen naruto?" Fayt said sipping the rest of his ramen. "No not after I had a meeting with him by the bath house and the pervy sage." Kimiko said "Pervy sage?" Nick and Fayt questioned her. "Dont askkkkk!" Kimiko said shunning the thought away.

**Next! Chunin Exams Part 3!**


	6. The Third Exam Begins! Hokages Death!

**Chunin Exams Part 3! I do not own Naruto!**

Kimiko and everyone was in line at the arena looking another jonin who was their proctor. As the proctor then looked at everyone bringin out the lots again "Look again theres been a slight change." he said 'Looks like shikamaru is fighting temari. Oh well' Kimiko thought. " You will fight either until someone dies or is unable to fight." he told all of us. "Alright Naruto. Neji. You two stay the rest of you go to the waiting area." everyone nodded and proceeded to leave.

"Man I wish We could actually see the fight." Kimiko said sighing as nick nodded 'Please be alright naruto.' Nick thought looking toward where he just came from. "Winner is Naruto! So we will proceed to the next match Sasuke Vs. Gaara." as then another ninja came out telling him sasuke wasnt here and that if he doesnt show up after the rest of the matches hes disqualifed.

"Next! Kimiko Vs. Nick!" the proctor yelled as the two headed out to the arena hearing fayt yelling " DONT KILL EACH OTHER I WANT MY TEAMMATES STILL! YOU GOT IT!" as kimiko grinned and nick laughed. "Dont worry I wont kill you just humilate you." Kimiko said jokely "Funny I was gonna say the same thing!" Nick said to her.

"let the match begin!" As then the two get in a stance then launched at each other throwing various punches and kicks. Then sliding back kimiko took two kunai throwing it at him as he dodged she made shadow clones. Kimiko stayed back as her clones went after nick. As she then did some hand signs launching at nick. He kicked the last clone seeing a bunch of smoke. 'Where did she go?' "Blade of Wind!" he heard turning toward the sound seeing her fingertips in the smoke emiting chakra then a bunch of wind coming at him as he went to dodge he got caught on his left side cutting various gashes.

"Ha!" she smirked as she then went to punch him catching him only to be a subsitition. 'what? ' she thought hitting the ground launching herself in the sky. "Water Release: Cold Sky Water Attack!"as a bunch of darts come out of his mouth she then took a kunai hitting all of themexcept a few which then cut across certain places.

She then vanished as her speed made her fast trying to kick his feet from under him he then blocked her with his leg by shifting it. "got you! Dragon Blitz Jutsu!" He yelled catching her off guard getting hit by fire balls as she slid back onto the ground laying. "heheh maybe I won?" he said to himself "Not yet you dont." hearing her as he looked at her getting up trying tp push herself up.

He then ran at her again " here! Ill complement you by using my new technique! WATER RELEASE: WILD WATER WAVE!" he yelled shooting water from his mouth as she dodged trying to follow her with the jutsu as she then yelled running " Fine ill do the same! Earth release: Earth Flow River!" she yelled as mud was creating from under him making his jutsu stop because he slipped then went wide eyed as she did more hand signs "Earth Release: Earth Dragon Bullet Jutsu!" she then made the mud from the last jutsu making a dragon shooting mud at him catching him in the air without time to dodge.

Hitting him into the wall making a huge dent. She then crouched down on her knee huffing and puffing. She then saw him fall from the wall onto the ground. "How did they learn those jutsu? And so many" sakura said to herself from the stands. Kimiko then looked over seeing nick unconscious. "Aw man! Its gonna take weeks to move after this!" she complained "Winner Kimiko Kobayashi!" as announced she passed out.

Nick opened his eyes seeing everyone in an uproar with kimiko to his left in the Rest area. "Hey kimiko." he said getting up and pushing her. 'My body still hasnt fully healed yet.' he thought as she woke up seeing him "Is it time to go pull pranks with naruto?" she asked not fully awake. "As much as I would like to be a kid again you have to get up!" nick yelled slapping her

"HEY!" she yelled getting up realizing jonins were running everywhere. Then seeing fayt run to them "The Hokage is in a battle with the legendary sanin orochimaru! Naruto and sakura went to go find gaara and sasuke." he yelled "What? We have to find them and help!" Kimiko yelled at nick as he nodded "After I heard I was gonna say the same thing" as those two ran off fayt yelled at them to wait.

As they were trying to catch up to the group they heard crashes up ahead. "That must be them lets hurry!" Nick yelled at kimiko they rushed forewards seeing gara as a monser "WHAT THE HELL IS THAT!" kimiko yelled pointing at him as nick looked to see naruto glaring at gaara. Hearing them naruto and gaara looked up. "NICK! KIMIKO!" naruto yelled in surprise. "You..YOU! WHO ARE YOU! WHY...DO I NOT WANT TO KILL YOU!" gaara yelled shooting sand at her. She then used the wind slash to hit the sand making it disappear.

Then sand hit nick making him fly into a tree as naruto yelled at him asking if he was noticing nick was half conscious because he was still feeling the effect of the battle with kimiko. Naruto put his hands into a sign and chakra started form around him rapidly. 'I will protect you!' Naruto thought thinking of nick ' ALL OF YOU!' he then thought of everyone else.

"MULTI SHADOW CLONE JUTSU!" Naruto yelled making atleast a hundred clones surround gaara. Then all of them ran at gaara making the Uzumaki barrage. Gaara then full transformed. 'OMG! How are we gonna beat that..I dont have enough chakra to help either that wind lash to some effect.' kimiko thought making her way down to nick pulling him up to sit against the tree trunk on the branch. "Im ok. Hows Naruto?" he asked with one eyed open "hes fine for now but look at that." kimiko said pointing up as nicks eyes widen at gaaras transformed self.

"SUMMONING JUTSU!" they heard Naruto yell as he summoned a giant frog.'Wow!' kimiko though as nick thought in awe 'Wow naruto your training paid off.' As they both stood watching naruto and his summoning fought they used another jutsu seeing him summon the nine-tailed fox. Then after awhile his frog had returned to normal as he then ran up through where gaaras body was waking him up and then making his chakra turn orange.

"What! Thats some really weird chakra it must be..the fox." Kimiko said to nick as he nodded. As Naruto launched himself holding his fist back gaaras sand caught him. "I've had it with you!" Naruto yelled headbutting gaara making him bleed and his whole monster crumble. Kimiko and nick then head over to where they were as they seen naruto and gaara falling. Nick jumped up and caught naruto in his arms hitting the ground with a thud sitting up.

Naruto fell unconscious and he heard another thud ahead of him seeing kimiko with gaara to the side of her. Nick Blushed 'Naruto...I wonder do you have feelings for me as I realized I do for you.' he thought looking at naruto's face. "Why. why do you help me.?" Gaara whispered to kimiko. "Because..your someone who I have interest to and want to get to know." Kimiko told him with a smile as he stared at her.

"Interest.." gaara said as she smiled at him "l like you. Even though we havent talked. I want to get to know you." Kimiko told him smiling "I...want to know you too.." gaara told her unsurely.

As they saw gaara and everyone else off. The next day they went to the hokages funeral. Kimiko, nick, and fayt walked toward the funeral. "i cant believe hes gone. It feels like it was just the other day he was scolding us for playing pranks on Iruka-sensei." Fayt told them. As they made it and lined up looking at his picture. Kimiko looked up to the grey clouds as a few rain drops hit her face. "The sky is all crying with us." kimiko said as nick looked down towards his feet.

Not believing what happened is real but yet believing it to be. "He will be remembered greatly. He had faith in us all." Nick said. Kimiko was first of their squad to put a flower next to the hokages the memorial. As went nick then fayt as well. The cermony ended as they all went their separate ways to mourn for their hokage.

**Next! Lets Go! Time to find the 5th hokage!**


	7. Off To find the Fifth Hokage!

**Off to find the fifth hokage! I do not own naruto!**

In the morning of the leaf village Nick, Naruto, and the legendary sanin Jiraiya find themselves waiting on a certain female kunoichi. "WHERE CAN SHE BE!" Naruto yelled. "Calm down. There must be a reason why shes late." Jiraiya said crossing his arms irratited. "I doubt it." Nick said looking at them.

"Ah" a girl yawned as she sat up in her bed looking around her bedroom then outside. "its morning...OMG! I TOTALLY FORGOT!" Kimiko yelled getting out of bed tripping on her covers hitting her face on the floor then getting up getting her clothes on and her routine. Then heads out the door running toward the gate passing by many villagers giving her the usual your late to something again stare.

Coming in view of Naruto and the other two he yells at her "WHERE HAVE YOU BEEN!" Naruto yelled at her as she huffed and puffed out "Sorry I woke up late." she said scratching the back of her head. "Told you it wasnt a good reason." Nicks said grinning at her.

She glared at him "sshudd uppp" "Lets head out now." Jiraiya said to them as they head off from the village onto their adventure to find a new hokage. 'I wonder how we got stuck in this situation anywayyss.' kimiko thought to herself walking next to jiraiya as naruto and nick walked together.

"_Me and that pervy sage are suppose to find some lady and he better tain me like he said!" naruto told us as Kimiko and nick sat next to him. "You dont know who she is?" Kimiko questioned as naruto shook his head. "No but I just want to be stronger!" naruto said grinning at the both of them. "Well I hope you have a good trip." Nick told naruto smiling at him._

_Fayt then walked up to them "Hey heyy!" he yelled to the three of them sitting down next to kimiko. "I overheard the conversation and I know what you should do Naruto." Fayt told him. "Oh yea what?" Naruto looked at Fayt "Take nick along with you also Kimiko they need something to do anyways." fayt said cluelessly. As Kimiko and nick both looked at him like how would you know stare! _

"_Thats perfect that way I wouldnt have that pervy sage to talk to!"Naruto yelled excitedly. "So will you please please!" naruto begged them. "I wouldnt say no to you." Nick said blushing "...Fineeeeeee" Kimiko said giving in to pleading eyes._

'Now I know. Fayt im going to kill you' she thought evily. " Come on pervy sage im on pins and needles whats this new jutsu your going to teach me?" naruto excitedly said walking backwards facing them. "last time it was the walk on water its walk on fire jutsu. Maybe walking on air." He said to himself then laughing and running towards us as we passed him.

"Calm down would ya!" kimiko yelled at him then she got hit with a fist. "oww" she looked over seing nick looking innocently at her. "Come on pervy sage!" "Alright enough with the pervy sage will ya. You really dont know how amazing I am do you guys." jiraiya told them "What? Amazingly pervy?" naruto and kimiko pointed out to him.

Nick laughed at what he just heard as jiraiya gave them an I cant believe you look. As then jiraiya ran up to the bridge spitting out nonsense and moves. They all just looked at him. Then they all walked past him as he was still doing some pose and a bird past by.

" So were going to Otafuku town?" Kimiko said pointing up at the sign. "that right." the sage to her a he walked by and then they followed him. We all rested for a few by some shrine as naruto played with the bells making them chime. "Boing. Boing. Boing." naruto sang as nick laughed at him then went along with him.

"Ya know. I always wanted to ask you something kimiko. If you dont mind?" Jiraiya said looking at her. "uh yea sure whatever" she told him looking at him weary eyed. "Who are your parents?" "idk." She gave out an uninterested answer as everyone asks her this question. 'I see.' jiraiya thought then hearing a bell fall he looked over seeing naruto and nick tangles up in the bells as they fell.

Naruto and nick laughed as kimiko told them that they would be cursed as nick shrugged and naruto still laughed. "Put those bells back up would ya" jiraiya told them as they nodded got untangles and put them back up saying a prayer then they all left.

They find themselves in Otafuku town looking at things that seemed interesting. Then jiraiya booked themselves a hotel and told us that he would be back and stay in the hotel. Kimiko, nick, and naruto find themselves meditating in a room. "We should go out and do something!" Kimiko said signing then hearing a knock.

"Ill get it hold on!" Naruto yelled at the knockers. As me and nick stopped to look over at naruto opening the door there was a man with a black coat on with red clouds. 'Whos that?' Kimiko thought scrambling up as was nick to naruto. The man leered at us. "Its hard to believe a child carrys the nine tailed fox as another man with blue skin came out behind the other man.

"Why dont we take a walk." the man said looking at naruto as nick jumped in between them both. "Unlikely." nick said looking at the man infront of him. Then with one swift movement the man with the red eyes grabbed nick and threw him into a wall. "nick!" kimiko and nick yelled. As they both went over to see nick stil consious them all now out in the hallway.

"hey Itachi let me cut off a leg just incase he decides to run" the man with the blue told the other guy named itachi. As naruto eyes widen at what the man said "Its been a long time sasuke." Itachi had said not looking behind him as me and naruto noticed sasuke. Nick getting up holding onto the wall looked at all of them as naruto looked over worriedly as him.

Sasuke then attacked itachi as itachi stopped him with his arm as naruto gathered up his chakra and then the man with the sword cut through his chakra absorbing it. ' I cant believe that happened.' Kimiko thought unable to move at her enemies.'These guys they can kill us with out a second though.' Nick thought looking at them all uncertain on what to do.

Then the man swung his sword down as nick got ready to save naruto a frog came out blocking the attack. 'What!' Kimiko and nick thought looking at what happened as then a poof "Jiraiya the toad sage never falls victim to a womans charm." Jiraiya had said proudly at them all. "Oh so he finallly comes around!" kimiko thought to herself then went over to nick as they walked to jiraiya and naruto glaring at the men before tem.

"Pervy sage where were you!" Naruto yelled at the toad sage as he told naruto he wouldnt like to be called that. "We got worse problems then what these guys think of you!" Kimiko yelled a thim also as nick just sweatdropped and wondered how he knows them all.

Sasuke then caming running at itachi as then he was kicked into a wall. Itachi then went over a kicked sasuke and sasuke passed out. "Thats it! Iv had it standing around!" Naruto yelled as he ran and nick ran after him. Jiraiya did some hand signs and the whole hallways was now some sticky gooey kind of thing.

"Welcome my friends to the belly of the beast. He has a very sensetive digestive track so be careful not to upset him." Jiraiya told them smirking as kimiko yelled "YOU PUT US SOMEWHERE WE COULD BE EATIN!" "Kimiko, Nick, naruto dont move and you wont be eatin." Jiraiya told them as they all nodded. Then Itachi and the other guy took a run for it down the hallway as we all heard a loud explosion.

AS then we all ran to the explosion seeing they made a hole in the building to get out. Naruto went over to touch the fire as nick grabbed his hand "I dont think its safe. The fires black for gods sake." Nick told him as naruto nodded and then looked at their hands as nick realized what he was doing he took his hand back and they both looked away blushing.

Kimiko smirked as Jiraiya told them all that it wasnt safe to touch it and he then got a scroll and absorbed the fire. Then he took back the jutsu as then we all hear someone yell as we see the jiraiya get kicked in the face. Kimiko bursted out laughing as Jiraiya come up twitching as gai apologies. Nick didnt know what think.

"Sorry I was looking through my head band and saw a figure an attacked." Gai told them rubbing the back of his head. We found out that Kakashi-sensei was hospitalized. "What we need is a supreme medical ninja. A master of healing arts and soon." Gai told them "Your right. And the woman your talking about is who we came to look for." Jiraiya told them "The woman?" gai questioned

"Yes another legendary sanin. The queen of all slugs and elixers. The gambling fool and mistress of the healing arts. Lady Tsunade!" Jiraiya told them. As then we all found eachother outside about to part ways with gai who held sasuke on his back. "Alright we will leave sasuke with you then." Jiraiy told them as then gai told naruto of his youthfulness and gave naruto the green spandex as Kimiko, Nick, and jiraiya looked at them with a wtf look.

"Alright this is cool!" Naruto looked at the spandex. "If you wear that I will not speak to you." Nick told him as kimiko agreed "Atleast when im not around." Nick said again as naruto then agreed to those terms. Then they all started walking towards their next destination. "So this woman who you got us searchin for. Is it this lady tsunade?" Naruto questioned. "Hey right on the mark why?" "Well how old is she?" Naruto questioned again as kimiko hit him in the head "You dont ask a womans age thats rude even if a man knows it!" Kimiko yelled as she then got hit in the back of the head by a glaring nick who looked like he was gonna bite her head off.

"Same age as me." Jiraiya pointed at himself. 'Man shes ancient.' naruto thought "So whats this lady tsunade like anyways?" Kimiko questioned as nick listened to the conversation. "Well what can I tell ya. Well shes kinda umpleasant and theres a known fact that she a die hard gambler and all." Jiraiya told them "Great this should be easy then right since shes famous?" Nick asked "Shes famous alright you might call her legendary." He told them with a grin.

"She wont be all that easy to find." "Why?" they all questioned "Shes not the one to mature gracefully. She probably trying to use some jutsu to change her appearance. Shes 50 years old but she will probably look like shes in her 20's" He told us. 'Sounds like a nuisance if you ask me.' She thought.

As they all went into a town and naruto got into his training with jiraiya. Nick and kimiko did some of their own jutsus to see how they can make them stronger. Naruto had made both ballons pop and nick had watched him do it by afar. As for kimiko she kinda fell asleep on a tree branch then fell off of it and hit into a stream as a cold wake up call.

Jiraiya had shown a deminstration of the jutsu he was teachin Naruto. "Come on you three lets go." he told us walking away as we followed slowly. Walking up stairs 'Tanzaku town eh. Figure when he said gambling it would have been here I guess.' Kimiko signed

We walked around the town stopping at various places to see where she could have gone. "Man Im stumped. It doesnt look like she could be found anywhere. Were gonna look on some high grounds. There should be a a castle around here." Jiraiya told us. "Where is this castle I dont see it anywhere?" Kimiko said looking everywhere. "Its gone!" Jiraiya said amazed.

**Next! SHES WHOS WHAT!**


	8. Lack Of Respect!

**I cant believe its her! Total Lack of Respect! I do not own naruto!**

As they all were on a roof looking at the remains of the castle. "So what happened its like a typhoon hit it" naruto said. "Yea what could of done this." kimiko and nick questioned. "yeaaa" Jiraiya said then we all looked down to see a bunch of people scrambling up in panic. "Hey whats going on? What are you running from?" Jiraiya yelled to them.

"you will be smart to run to! Theres a monster up there!" the man yelled at us "A monster?" Nick whispered to himself. "now just calm down. What kind of monster?" "A snake! It crushed the castle without even trying!" the man yelled back as he took off and naruto tried to question the man.

Nick put a hand on his shoulder as naruto looked over to him and nodded. "Lets go! This could be the same snake. I need to get a closer look" Jiraiya told them as they all nodded and ran to see a huge wall broken down. They all jumped down hearing "looks like were to late." jiraiya told us "lets go you three. Were not going to find tsunade here." as then we all left.

It got dark out and found a...tavern? "This is a tavern we cant go in there!" naruto yelled "you can to eat." jiraiya said then going in as they all followed. "TSUNADE!" jiraiya yelled startling kimiko and nick as naruto looked around. "Jiraiya! What the-Why are you here!" Tsunade had yelled at them. "Finally I found you. I'v been looking everywhere for you. Shoulda known you would have been in here." Jiraiya had said to her as he walked over to tsunade and some girl next to her.

We all sat down as the girl from acroos of kimiko just stared at her. 'She keeps looking at me..Do I got something on my face..' kimiko thought As the waiter brung around our food. Naruto and Nick shared telling him that he wouldnt be able to eat it all by himself. Tsunade brung out a a deck of cards as she looked at kimiko in shock.

Kimiko crossed her arms 'Everyone keeps looking at me. I might as well put a bag over my face AHHHH!' she thought annoyed. Tsunade then looked over to Jiraiya "So why have you been looking for me." Tsunade asked Jiraiya. "Ill cut right to the chase. The leaf village came to a decision to name you as the fifth hokage." jiraiya told her as we all sat in shock.

Naruto began to chock as nick helped him by pattin on his back as he stopped choking. Then they started to talk again 'So orochimaru is the one who killed the third hokage...' Kimiko thought sadly "Whos these brats you got with you?" Tsunade looked at us avoiding eye contact with kimiko. "BRAT! YOU BETTER WATCH IT YOU OLD HAG! IM KIMIKO KOBAYASHI MORE AWSOME THAN YOU WILL EVER BE!" Kimiko yelled at her as the girl whos name we found out as shizune eyes widened.

"Oh yea! You better watch it who you calling old lady! Didnt your mother teach you any manners!" Tsunade told her off. "Psh! I dont have one so leave me be..Ya hag!" Kimiko said smirking as tsunade got angry. "Calm down you two this isnt the time to be fighting." Jiraiya told them as kimiko calmed down crossing her arms as nick just laughed.

Tsunade then declined the offer as hokage saying it as a suckers bet. "THAT DOES IT!" naruto yelled jumping toward tsunade as jiraiya held him back. "Lett meeee goo!" naruto yelled struggling against him "Thats enough. Cool it already." Jiraiya told him sitting him back down. "I CANT LET HER DISS THE OL MAN LIKE THAT! I DONT CARE IF SHE IS A LADY! ILL KNOCK THAT SINSTER SNERE RIGHT OFF HER FACE!" Naruto yelled angryly making a fist as nick tried to calm him down.

Tsunade put her leg up on the table getting eye level with naruto "Are you challenging me! You got guts if nothing else. Lets take this outside kid." She smirked at naruto. As then we all ended up outside. "Grrr this old hag needs a pounding let me go first naruto!" Kimiko yelled. As Nick sighed at the both of them "Man you guys are sooo childish sometimes I swear!' nick said to himself.

"One of the legendary sanin taking on two snot nosed genin. I outa be ashamed of myself." She said "WHO YOU CALLIN SNOTTY!" They yelled as she put up one finger. "Oh stop tryin to show off." Jiraiya told her. "See this one finger. Its all I need to beat you both with." She told them.

"Please dont" Shizune told her. Kimiko got in a stance and went after tsunade. Kimiko pulled back a punch then launched it at her face as tsunade avoided it and flicked her in the forehead. As kimiko rolled on the ground far away "Lady tsunade! Please take it easy on your daughter!" Shizune said then quickly covered her mouth.

Kimiko's eyes widened. "what." As everyones eyes widen except tsunade's and shizune's.

**Next! I am the Fifth Hokage! **


	9. Truth Reveiled! Fifth Hokage!

**The Truth is reveiled! I am the fifth Hokage!**

Kimiko picked herself off the ground looking at them both wide eyed as well as naruto and nick. "Shizune" Tsunade looked over at her partner as she told her sorry. "I DONT CARE WHO YOU ARE! IM STILL GONNA TAKE YOU DOWN!" naruto yelled running after tsunade with a kunai. He came close to her as she took the kunai out of his hands by one finger.

Unarming Naruto then hit his headband off and flicked him in the forehead the same as she did to kimiko. Rolling him back just as almost as far as she was. As his kunai laid out in front of his feet as well as his headband. Nick looked at them ' No matter how mad I am. Thats one lady im not messing with unless I have to.' he thought looking over at his companions.

"One question be fore you pass out. Why so touchy at hokage?" She asked naruto. " Thats because unlike you thats my goal. Just watch someday I will be hokage. Remember this To be hokage that is my dreamm!" Naruto told her as she went wide eyed. 'Shes ignoring me. Not as I should be surprised.' Kimiko thought.

Naruto then went after her again but with some new jutsu. "I bet thats what the perv is teachin him but it looks half done." Kimiko said to herself as nick yelled at naruto. Tsunade then hit the ground making it crack catchin naruto in between makin his jutsu disappear. Nick and kimiko ran over to him trying to pry him out of the crack in the ground.

"Naruto you alright?" Shizune asked coming over to the three as they got him out of the hole. "Jiraiya! Are you the one who taught this kid the rasengan?" Tsunade asked him. "Grr WHY DO YOU CARE? Its non of your buisness what happens between my friends!" Kimiko yelled at tsunade as she looked over to kimiko. As kimiko looked into her eyes which held guilt, sadness, and regret.

Kimiko didnt care she wanted answers! "Of course I am his teacher arnt I? What of it?" Jiraiya asked her putting his hand on his chin. "You and the forth hokage are the only one who can use that jutsu. Whats the point of teaching it to someone who will never master it. You old fool! Giving him false hopes like that! Giving him false ideas! Making him think he can actually be hokage some day!" Tsunade yelled at jiraiya

Nick got up "Listen her lady! I-" Nick yelled "I'll show you whos stupid! Just wait! Just wait! Gimmie just three days and il have that jutsu down flat!" Naruto yelled at her "Watch what you say kid. I might just hold you to it." She told him. "I said it and I never go back on my word! That my nindo my ninja way!" Naruto told her. "Well then care to make a bet on it? Ill give you one week! If you master that jutsu ill admit im wrong and that your worthy of hokage. Ill even throw in my necklace." tsunade told him pointing at the necklace hanging by her chest.

"No tsunade! No you dont really mean that!" Shizune yelled at her as Kimiko and nick were puzzled at what was so special about it. "You can keep it im not really into jewelry." Naruto said putting his hands behind his head. Jiraiya told them about how it was the first hokages and that there were only two in the world like it. 'Oh man! That means..the first hokage was my ancestor?'Kimiko was astonished as she looked at the necklace.

"Lady you got yourself a bet!" Naruto told her as the kimiko and nick sweatdropped. As then she told him her terms as well and held up his money in his frog. "When did she do that?" Nick and kimiko questioned eachother as naruto was freaking out. "Lets go shizune" Tsunade told her as they left and kimiko looked toward where they left off to.

They were all in there room as kimiko then yelled "IM SOO BORED! AH!" kimiko rolled around on her bed as the other two sweatdropped then heard a knock at the door. "Who could that be at this time of night?" naruto asked them as they shrugged hearing another knock "Ok ok im coming!" Naruto said getting up getting the door.

Shizune opened the door as she told all of them "I know its late im sorry but I must talk to both of you." She looked at kimiko and naruto. " I wanna get a good nights sleep so I can start training in the morning." Naruto told her aggrivated " ya and I dont care what you say anyways! I deny her as my mother!" Kimiko huffed out crossing her arms.

"Thats just it! Before you get into this theres something you must know about the necklace! Also the truth about what happened all those years ago Kimiko." Shizune told them both as he then let her in to talk. "I could careless about that crazy old bat!" Naruto told her as Kimiko grinned. "Dont say that! Espicially you Kimiko!" Shizune yelled at them and scolded kimiko.

"Dont stand there and tell me what I can say!" kimiko yelled "You dont know what kind of person she is! You dont know anything about her!" Shizune yelled "Thats right I dont! I dont know her and I dont wanna know anything about her!" kimiko yelled back. Shizune looked at her then looked down "Please forgive me. I didnt mean to shout. Lady Tsunade. She wasnt always like that. She used to be so kind, dedicated to the village, but shes every since that day..." Shizune said to them

"What day?" Naruto asked "The day she lost all she had." Shizune said to them seriously. "Dreams, hopes, everything. She had nothing left except the necklace and all of its memories. Please understand that necklace is more precious than life to her." Shizune told them. "Look a bets a bet. It was her idea not mine!" Naruto told her. "This necklace wont accept anyone else but lady tsunade! Because everyone who wears it..dies" Shizune told them as they were all shocked.

"Kimiko..Lady tsunade couldnt take care of you when you were young. It was hard for her to let you go. She fell in love with you right away, I was there when you were born. Your father had died on the battle field as lady tsunade tried to save him. He was also my uncle. Please try to understand She loved you she really did!" shizune told her "If she loved me so much then why was I an orphan! I was never put into a family! I struggled so much around the leaf village until I meet Nick, and Naruto!" Kimiko yelled

" She couldnt! There was no one else available so she left it up to the elders to decide! She regreted leaving you!...she still does. Tormented everyday about it. She lives with that burden and others as well. She loves you and the last name change was to keep the senju clan for gaining control of you. Cause they are monsters." Shizune told them as kimiko yelled at her to leave and nick had to restrain her back as naruto blocked the door for shizune to get out.

Naruto inched his way to the door "Where you going naruto?" Nick asked looking at him "Out. I need to train." Naruto said looking at him "Let me help you. I can help with the chakra control." Nick asked him as naruto nodded then they all looked back at kimiko who just looked out the window. "I will be fine. go." kimiko told them glaring at the window wishing it would burn.

As it was night and nick an naruto were still training. They stopped for a moment as naruto stood and looked up at the stars as the moon light shined on him. Nick looked at narutos face blushing on how he looks. "hey nick. You think I will get this jutsu down good? I hope so! I will have to! To become hokage!" naruto said to him looking at nick.

As nick stood closer to naruto a few inches. "yea I think you will. I believe you every day." Nick told him as naruto blushed "Really?" naruto inched foreward to nicks face " yea really." Nick mumbled to him as he inched foreward as both of their eyes closed and as their lips were a few inches apart. "HEY! I GOT RAMEN!" Kimiko yelled behind them grinning as they both opened their eyes and shot up now standing looking at her.

"There was a shop that was still open. I thought you guys might be hungry." kimiko told them giving one to naruto and nick as they looked at eachother avoiding eachother eyes for a moment then looking over at kimiko who grinned. As they both ate up and they got back to training as Kimiko supervised.

As a few days pass all the trees had holes in them from different angles. Kimiko was passed out and nick helped naruto a little bit as it was becoming difficult. They all passed out in the forest. Nick and kimiko had woken up finding naruto not awake takng him back to the hotel finding shizune along the way.

As they all sat naruto on his bed as shizune left to go do something as then shizune came in with tsunade! "Oh no! Get out!" kimiko yelled as nick covered her mouth trying not to wake up naruto. As tsunade went over and looked over naruto. "How is he?" Nick asked "Hes collapsed from exhaustion and his right hand is severly burned from concentrated chakra. Hes out of it. He wont wake up after the day after tomm at the earliest." tsunade had said to them as she looked at them. Nick had finally let go of kimiko so she could breathe.

Kimiko stood quietly with her arms crossed to her chest. "Ol jiraiya was right about me. To sink so low as to bet against a kid. Ah what am I getting so torn up about. Its his problem not mine." Tsunade told them then looked at kimiko "Dont even look at me like that! Grr! Im out of here!" Kimiko stormed off

The next day naruto and nick found shizune passed out on the floor and Kimiko still gone after she stormed off. They all meet up with jiraiya who tsunade drugged up and left him and the bar they were in. They all left to go find tsunade as they all ran Naruto called out to nick "Hey since we dont have time to go find kimiko. Can you do it!" Naruto looked over and nick nodded stopping as to where he can find his comrade.

Nick looked all over as to where kimiko would have gone. "this is gonna be bad if something happened to naruto when im away but also bad if I dont find kimiko and something happened to her as well." he said to himself stopping on a roof top looking over the edge.

Kimiko ran over to the battle field seeing kabuto raise his hand to tsunade about to hit her as she then poofed right in hitting Kabuto in the face with her fist. Tsunades eyes widen at the sight of kimiko. "Dont ever.. HURT MY MOTHER!" Kimiko glared at Kabuto as tsunades eyes widen and she started to cry a little.

Naruto then went in front of kimiko. "Back off! This is my fight!" naruto looked over at kimiko then glared at kabuto "thats enough! You traitor!" Naruto glared at him. Making the rasengan but missing kabuto. As Kabuto kicked naruto making him skid right into the ground.

"Enough you two! You dont have to protect me!" Tsunade yelled out as kimiko then sat right next to her taking out a something to clean her face off from the blood. Naruto then got up making a shadow clone. Kabuto then came after him with a kunai as naruto caught his hand grabbing it then making his clone channel his chakra into his real hand making the jutsu he had before.

"RASENGAN!" Naruto yelled pushing it into kabuto making him pushed back into the boulder behind him. "Thats the way to go naruto!" Kimiko cheered then Nick popped up right next to her. "IV BEEN LOOKING FOREVER FOR YOU! AN YOU END UP HERE!" Nick yelled at her as she was shocked. "im sorry!" kimiko said laughing.

Naruto then caughed out blood and passed out as he almost hit the ground nick caught him pulling him over to kimiko and tsunade. Kimiko looked over seeing kabuto still up. 'No way.' He then hit the ground 'nevermind' Kimiko rethought. Tsunade the put her head to naruto chest. "His heart is failing!"Tsunade told us as nick was shocked. Tsunade unzipped his coat putting her hand to narutos chest.

"The muscles surrounding his heart are torn to shredds" she told them as her hand glowed green and cut open his shirt reveiling his chest. Kabuto then began to talk about cutting off narutos chakra network "SHUT UP OR ILL KILL YOU!" Nick yelled at him as kimiko put a hand on nicks shoulder. Tsunade then began to cry as kimiko looked down and nick began to think it couldnt be real not after they got so close.

Naruto than reached up to tsunade necklace holding it. "hey dont forget out ya I win" he told her. As she grasped his hand healing it as well. Nick glanced at naruto and then tsunade silently thanking her for saving naruto. Tsunade then put the necklace around naruto. Kimiko glanced at her mother astonished at what she can do.

Then seeing orochimaru come after naruto. Kimiko then ran after him with a kunai throwing it a him as he dodged and making hand signs right before the last one to do her jutsu she was plunged through the chest with his sword as she grasped for air hitting the ground. He then flew after naruto again tsunade getting in the way of this one plunging it in the same spot where she had hers.

Kimiko making her way over to them both only getting next to naruto and nick as nick tended to naruto propping his head on his knees. Kimiko collapsed next to them. "No You listen to me I will do nothing but protect this boy!" tsunade told orochimaru.

"Why would a sanin risk their life for a lowly genin." "By saving him, Im saving my home. The village hidden in the leaf!" tsunade yelled at him. As they continued to converse kimiko overheard a little half unconsious "For now on im gambling everything too! Im putting my life on the line!" Tsunade yelled as then kimiko lost unconsious she felt herself being healed.

Kimiko called out "Mother?" "Dont worry now. Rest ill take care of orochimaru." Tsunade told her as then she told Orochimaru she was chosen to be the fifth hokage.

**Next! A wild Adventure! The Hot springs!**


End file.
